Warriors: Fullmetal
by Half-Blood14
Summary: Edward, Alphonse, and their Mother are kittypet, living with twolegs in their nest. But a secret is among the small kittypet family, a secret that only a ThunderClan warrior knows. How will the two kittens cope when their mother dies of greencough? Will they search for their father who had left them, or stay with the kittypet life they serve now? -contains characters from FMA-
1. Intro to the Clan

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader:

Firestar – handsome ginger tom

Deputy:

Graystripe – long-haired solid gray tom

Medicine Cat:

Cinderpaw – dark gray she-cat

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Ravenpelt – sleek black cat with a white tipped tail

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Darkstripe – sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

Whitestorm – big white tom

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Swiftfoot – black-and-white tom

Runningwind – swift tabby tom

Willowpelt – very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Mousefure – small dusky brown she-cat

Brackenpelt – golden brown tabby tom

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Cloudpaw – a long-haired white tom

Coalpaw – sleek black she-cat

Heartpaw – small tabby tom with white-heart-shaped mark on head

Cloverpaw – swift dark gray tom

Sharppaw – dark gray she-cat with pointed incisors

Queens: (she-cats expecting nor nursing kits)

Frostfur – beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface – pretty tabby

Goldenflower – pale ginger coat

Speckletail – pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Halftail – big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Patchpelt – small black-and-white tom

Dappletail – once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Tigerclaw – big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long claws. Once ThunderClan's deputy.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Firestar awoke, stretching out his four legs, shaking his front paws from sleep. His joints hurt from the night before, his journey to the Moonstone had been long and hard walk. Him and his apprentice-hood friend, Graystripe, journeyed through the tough heather and brush, scouting out for enemy Clans. Fireheart became Firestar as the new leader of ThunderClan.

The ginger leader stepped out of the den under the Highrock and sniffed the spring air. It's aroma smelled of blooming wild-flowers and newly fresh grass. _Good for hunting his season_, Firestar thought, padding out into the clearing. The leader sniffed the air once more. He flicked his tail and turned his head around. A gray cat with long, thick fur padded up to Firestar.

"Hey, Graystripe." Firestar greeted, nodding his head to welcome the fellow Deputy. Graystripe bowed his head with respect.

"Hi, Firestar." He replied and turned his gaze toward the entrance of the camp. "Today's a good day for hunting. We should round up a few hunting patrols for our fresh-kill stock." Graystripe suggested. Firestar nodded.

"Just what I was going to say." Graystripe nodded and pawed his way over to the warrior den. After discussing with a black-and-white tom and a pale ginger she-cat, Graystripe trotted back toward Firestar.

"Sandstorm and Swiftfoot will patrol for hunting, along with Sandstorm's apprentice." He meowed, nodding in the direction of the apprentice den. Firestar nodded, agreeing.

"Sharppaw will be content. She hasn't hunted since yesterday." The leader mewed. He watched as the two warriors and apprentice stocked toward the entrance and disappeared into the forest beyond. Firestar thought of when he was an apprentice, jolting with energy and bolting with anticipation. The blood veins in his young ears throbbing from his restless running and jumping. Those memories seemed just a few moons ago. Graystripe snapped his friend out of his daydreams with a small nip to his right ear. "That's right. We haven't eaten yet, have we?" Firestar questioned himself, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, the elders already have their share." Graystripe pointed out. The two hurried toward the fresh-kill pile and each picked out a plump mouse and went back to the Highrock the eat their delicious meat.

After the repast, Firestar sniffed the air once again. This had become a habit from many moons ago. Graystripe looked at Firestar and sniffed the air as well. Both cats' ears perked up, gazing at the entry to the camp. Firestar swiftly pushed himself off of the gravel and onto his four paws, padding though the clearing and up to the entry way. A large golden coated cat slowly strived toward Firestar, his fur matted and ruffled from weather. Firestar beamed at the cat and smiled.1

"Hello, Goldenfur." Firestar greeted, allowing the cat into the camp. Cats came out from their dens, smelling a familiar smell. Goldenfur's eyes scanned the warriors, elders, queens with their kits, and apprentices as they filled the barren clearing.

"It's good to be back." The cat's golden eyes landed on the leader. "Things have changed. I see you are the new leader of ThunderClan, Firestar." Goldenfur's voice was low and serious, years of yowling in battle had done a number on his lungs. Firestar nodded.

"A new Deputy as well. Graystripe!" Firestar called for his friend. He trotted next to Firestar and sat beside him. Looking at the large cat, Graystripe bowed his head in greeting. Goldenfur doing the same.

"Goldenfur." Boomed at dark brown tabby tom, his fur starting to turn a shade lighter. He padded toward the cat and looked into his eyes. "It's been along time." Tigerclaw greeted him.

Firestar decided that welcoming the old warrior home would be best. He leaped on top of Highrock and called for the Clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, come forward." He announced. The ThunderClan cats steadied under the rock, looking up at their leader, Graystripe resting next to his friend. "An old warrior has come home to us. Goldenfur has returned." Firestar meowed. Cats from below purred with curious mews. "His loyalty shall be one with StarClan!" he mewed and nodded toward the golden tabby. "We are grateful for his return." Firestar backed from the rock and the Clan separated from the big group to their dens, welcoming Goldenfur home.


End file.
